videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon HD Collection
Nickelodeon HD Collection is a HD-remastered (and enhanced) collection of titles based off Nickelodeon properties that were made before late-2008/2009. THQ Nordic supervised the project, while Sanzaru Games ported and remastered the games featured. It was released on October 9th, 2018. Game Structure The game-selection screen is modeled like Nickelodeon Studios, which you could explore. You could venture to Nickelodeon-themed areas that correspond with the available games as well as access bonus content relating to Nickelodeon games, including the remastered games featured here. Games Featured *Rugrats: Search for Reptar (1998)* *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999)* *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. (1999; based on the console versions)* *Nicktoons Racing (2000; based on the PS1 version)* *Rugrats in Paris The Video Game (2000; based on the PS1 and N64 version)* *Nicktoons Skate Park (2001; based on the next-gen version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2001; based on the PS1 version)* *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee (2001; based on the next-gen version) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002; based on the console versions) *Rocket Power: Beach Bandits (2002; based on the console versions) *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003; based on the Xbox version) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003; based on the console versions) *Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion (2003; based on the console version) *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules (2003; based on the console version) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Video Game (2004; based on the console versions) *The Fairy OddParents: Shadow Showdown (2004; based on the console versions) *Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies (2004; based on the console versions) *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004; based on the console versions) *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Digital Dimensions (2004; based on the console versions) *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005; based on the console versions) *Nicktoons Unite! (2005; based on the console versions) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005; based on the console versions) *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005; based on the console versions) *Nicktoons Game Party (2006; based on the console versions) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (2006; based on the console versions) *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006; based on the console versions) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006; based on the console versions) *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007; based on the console versions) *SpongeBob: Atlantis SquarePantis (2007; based on the console versions) *Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth (2007; based on the console versions) *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution (2008; based on the console versions) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2008; based on the PS2 version) *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno (2008; based on the console versions) *SpongeBob featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008; based on the console versions) Asterisk = It is an emulation rather than a remastered version of the game (for the most part). Trophies TBA Bonus Content See List of Bonus Content in Nickelodeon HD Collection. Changes to the original releases Most/All Games: TBA Trivia TBA Category:Remakes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Game Collections Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One X Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 video games Category:Compilations Category:Collections